


Five Little Notes

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: As a child Hal Jordan decides to write to his soulmate. He doesn't realise that he has two.





	Five Little Notes

When John was eight years old, he was lying in bed when a note appeared on the skin of his arm for the first time. He’d had them appear before, little doodles of planes spanning all the way down his forearm, sometimes he’d sit in class, wondering if his soulmate was bored somewhere off in the world. This was the first time he’d gotten a note directed at him though. This was the first time that he had been directly addressed.

_Hey? Are you there?_

A moment later John replied.

_I don’t think this is how this is supposed to go, in the movies doesn’t the girl always write a date and time of a meeting on her hand? The guy sees it and goes rushing right there to finally meet her._

_Okay, but, isn’t it a lot more fun to start talking now? I get to guess who you are. Are you Carol?_

John had apparently been stuck with an incredibly troublesome soulmate, he should not encourage this.

_I’m not just going to tell you who I am, I don’t even know who Carol is._

_You’re not William are you?_

Suddenly tired, and maybe slightly annoyed that whoever his soulmate was more interested in finding out if they knew their soulmate yet, John rolled over and went back to sleep.

At the same time, Guy Gardner watched as the words scrolled over his bruised arms, he didn’t reach over to write anything to join the conversation, he just questioned why two people were having talking on his arms. Weren’t you only supposed to have one soulmate.

About the same time as that, Jessica Jordan looked at the words spiralling over her middle son’s arms and worried for the first time that instead of in a plane crash like she had always feared, her son would die from ink poisoning.

* * *

 

At 9, John looked down at his arm and found, scrawled in even worse handwriting.

_Hey, I broke three of my bones, can you sign my arm? Since you can’t sign my cast._

John felt that he should ask why his soulmate, the person who was supposed to be the love of his life, the person that he was supposed to spend his life with, had broken so many of his bones.

_What were you **doing?**_

The next answer was almost illegible but eventually he managed to figure out that it said

_Fell off an aircraft hanger._

It would probably cause him way more stress than it was worth if John asked him why he had even been up there in the first place. He just agreed to write his name on his arm.

For the first time, Guy decided to join in with this stupidity, and wrote his own name down as well, unbeknownst to either of them.

Six weeks later they were greeted by a hasty scrawl, finally being written by a dominant hand.

_I can’t believe the ink disappeared in two weeks. I’ll figure it out next time._

_Please don’t try to break your bones._

* * *

 

When they were all about 15, that was when John started noticing girls, he started doodling on his arms more, trying to see if any of the words started showing up.

None of them ever did.

He did get one message written back though.

_Hey. I don’t know anyone called Linda Parker. Where do you live?_

John sighed. So that meant that he didn’t have any chance of meeting his soulmate while still in high school. Not that that ever happened, he’d only ever heard of one couple that had found each other while they were still in school.

_I am in Math. Can this wait?_

* * *

 

It was the first day after Hal had joined the Air Force, so it was the day after his 18th birthday. A guy at the bar last night had stepped in midway through Hal’s attempt to flirt with one of the women there, so he was alone that night, and honestly, he’d really have preferred to not be alone.

He didn’t really expect anything when he picked up a pen and began to draw on his skin.

_Hey, what are you wearing?_

Only a moment later he got his response.

_Shirt, jeans, are you seriously sexting right now?_

The handwriting was completely different to the handwriting that he’d been watching for his entire life. Hal was instantly confused.

_Hey? Did you break your arm? Do you want me to sign your cast?_

_Why are you writing to me?_

Hal tapped his pen on his arm, creating a series of dots over his skin.

_Guess I’m just lonely. Are you free?_

_At least until my hot date gets here._

Somewhere, all the way over the country, Guy Gardner smirked to himself at the immediate, indignant response he received.

* * *

 

Hal stared at his back in the mirror. It had been about three months since he’d come back from the dead, he’d started trying to get back into mainstream Judaism since, and that was a tattoo covering his lower back.

His soulmate had just gone out and gotten a tramp stamp.

He needed to find his pen, they were going to get such an angry letter, one about how you needed to consult your soulmate before making major alterations to both of your bodies (especially one that went against so many different world religions), he finally spotted the pen on the coffee table and went to grab it.

“Hal are you…” John swung open the door to his apartment, having been given the key several months ago, “…decent?” He groaned. “We’ve talked about you walking around naked and… it’s _you?_ You didn’t even ask! Do you know how many religions…?”

“It wasn’t me!”

“Well, it wasn’t me either, so unless we somehow have a magical third soulmate…”

For some god forsaken reason that was the moment that Guy chose to start tapping at the window. “Hey guys! Check out my new tattoo!”


End file.
